Alphabets of Love: Yuki and Machi
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: 26 drabbles based on the YukiXMachi pairing. Each alphabet stands for a word related to them. PWP but some are based off scenes in the original manga.
1. A is for Angel

_Drabbles centered around Yuki and Machi because I'm obsessed with the pair. They're just so cute together! _

_Each alphabet starts a words which has a significant meaning towards their relationship. Not highly original, I know, but bear with me please._

_

* * *

_

**A is for Angel**

Indeed, Yuki had very few things to be happy about from the moment he was born. With an obsessive mother and Akito as the family head, who could blame him? He had always been alone and that itself terrified him to the brink of hysteria.

After Tohru entered his life he thought he had found his ultimate reason to smile. Little did he know the surprise that was awaiting him.

Machi was always a silent little thing, but had the odd habit of becoming occasionally destructive. As he began to achieve a deeper understanding about her, he could no longer deny it to himself; this girl had been as badly wounded as he was.

Although Tohru was always at the Sohma household, some part of Yuki could never accept his feelings for her as true love. She was, at best, the mother he had always longed for. Besides, it was obvious she had eyes only for Kyo.

The day the curse lifted, he had been moved to tears knowing it was both a new beginning and a new end. But as he enfolded Machi in his embrace he knew one thing for sure; Machi was his angel. And he would do everything he could to make her feel loved.

* * *

_How was it? All right for a first try don't you think? Short, I know._

_Please review they make my day._


	2. B is for Brother

_Well, according to my story traffic this story is getting enough number of hits but apparently NO ONE WANTS TO REVIEW! Thank you Miss Violet (is it all right for me to address you like that?) for being the first and ONLY person to review. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to have your work go unappreciated even though you put in some effort to do it? The same thing happened to my other Furuba fic 'All I Need'. _

_I'm sorry if this complaint is annoying but try to see things from my POV will you? Carry on. _

* * *

**B is for Brother**

Whenever Yuki was asked if he had siblings, the automatic reply that came to his tongue was that he was an only child. Ayame was such a contrast to himself that he found it impossible for them to be of the same blood. Sohma Ayame, the older brother who had never associated himself with Yuki, who had remained distant for the sake of remaining on their mother's good side.

Considering this, was it really his fault he rebuffed the attempts made by the snake to reconcile? There was just too much bitterness and too much repulsion towards Ayame for him to ever consider getting along with him. Ayame was always lost in his own world, a pervert and a womanizer.

For Machi the situation was entirely different. No matter what the circumstances had been she had dearly loved her younger brother. Yuki felt his chest constrict when she told him the accusation her parents had made about her. She had been held with the false pretence of trying to murder her brother for fear that he would take away her inheritance! Yuki had tried to keep his composure. All Machi had been trying to do was cover her younger sibling with a blanket to prevent him from becoming cold.

Yuki tried to picture Machi's situation. She wanted to remain close to her brother but was now forced to stay away from him. He, on the other hand, had a brother who was trying to patch things up even though Yuki was unwilling to allow that. The dark-haired boy made up his mind.

That evening he stopped by his brother's shop and hesitantly knocked the door. He was doubtful if something like this could ever change. The door opened and Ayame's handsome face peered out. The gold eyes widened under the snowy hair.

"Yuki! What a surprise! You're here to make up with your insanely awesome brother aren't you? I'm so glad! Mine-"he called over his shoulder to his little shop assistant, "Please prepare the final touches on that wonderful outfit I made for Yuki the other day!"

"Oniisama I-"Yuki began only to be cut off by Ayame.

"I must call Hatori! He'll be shocked!" In a flash the long tressed male had pulled out a cell phone.

"Oniisama!" blurted Yuki feeling highly irked when his brother merely danced into the shop with the phone at his ear. Gritting his teeth, Yuki walked inside.

Some things don't ever change no matter how much you wish them to.

* * *

_Please review people._


	3. C is for Chalk

_Thank you to the few who reviewed (did the pouting work? Lol). This next drabble is quit in canon in my personal view._

_

* * *

_

**C is for Chalk**

_Snap snap snap._

Yuki frowned at the sound as he paused outside the student council room. He sincerely hoped nothing of extreme significance had been damaged. Upon entering he saw Machi sitting at one of the desks. In front of her was a new fresh box of chalk. Mechanically she reached into it, pulled out a long, slender stick and broke the object into unequal fragments.

Walking as quietly as he could he grasped both of her hands from behind. Machi, who hadn't noticed him, gasped and turned around. Relief flooded her face when she saw who it was.

"You scared me Yuki kun," she said softly as her hands stilled on the chalk piece in her hands.

Yuki leaned over her and shifted the box away from her reach. Machi blushed and murmured, "You know I hate orderly things Yuki kun. That's why-"

"I know." Yuki took the broken fragments from her hands and deposited them into the box.

"But I think Council will have a difficult time if there are only broken pieces available to them. And," he added resting his chin on the top of her head, "They'll blame you first because you made a mess of the council room the other day."

"I would have accepted it," she replied, hoping the heat she had acquired wouldn't be perceived by Yuki. "It's not such a big deal. I wouldn't have minded."

"But I mind," Yuki replied quietly, making Machi face equivalent to a tomato. "I don't want anyone blaming Machi chan for anything. I won't tolerate it."

Machi allowed herself a smile. "Yuki kun-"

Her speech was cut short as the door to the council room opened. Annoyed, Yuki looked at the intruder, who was none other than Machi's half-brother, Kakeru.

"What are you up to Yun-Yun?" he asked with a naughty smile.

To which Yuki smoothly placed the flat of his palms onto the chalk powder that had scattered onto the desktop while Machi had been slicing them. When he was sure enough was sticking to his hands he walked towards the vice-president.

"Hey Yun-Yun I was only jo-" Kakeru was cut short when Yuki ran his hands over the boy's hair, coating them with white powder and giving him the appearance of one who had aged in a short space of time.

"I'll see you both later," he said as he exited the room.

_Really,_ he thought to himself.

_Perhaps cleaving chalk sticks wasn't such a disadvantage after all._

_

* * *

_

**_Reviews?_**

**_*pouts*_**


	4. D is for December

_Yay, more hits and reviews! A major thanks to those who reviewed, and added this story for alerts and favorites. _

_Keep supporting Machi and Yuki everyone!_

_Happy New Years in advance!_

_

* * *

_

**D is for December**

"_If the snow piles up again next year, I'll walk with you in it; we'll make tracks together."_

December had arrived in full swing, covering the earth with white, powdery flakes. The sight of the pure untouched snow annoyed Machi. She longed to go out and run through it, displacing the neatly formed blanket that reflected her life so much. But…he had promised hadn't he?

Machi felt slightly guilty at the idea of disarranging the snow without Yuki. But it had been over a year since he had said those words. Would he remember? Or was he too busy in the Sohma household and preparing for Christmas to recollect what he had said?

Lying back on the couch, Machi hugged a pillow to her chest. She missed Yuki quite badly. Loneliness was a familiar feeling to her but after meeting the prince she realized it was something she no longer wanted to put up with. She wanted Yuki to be here. Curling up into a ball, Machi decided to enjoy a winter afternoon nap.

_Thud._

The brunette suddenly sat up as the sound resonated off the window nearest to the couch. As she watched, an object bounced off the glass for a second time; a snowball. The girl quickly opened the window and stuck her head out.

There he stood, his nose pink from the cold and wearing a blue jacket. A striped scarf was looped around his neck.

"Yuki!" Machi cried out delightedly waving her hand. Yuki laughed at her reaction and waved back.

"Get out here," he called. "There's so much untouched snow and you're still _inside_?"

"I was waiting for you!" Machi ran to her closet and yanked on her jacket before bounding to the door. Yuki made to run towards her but lost his footing on a patch of ice and tumbled down.

"Haha, I never knew you were so clum-AH!" Machi's words were cut short as she stepped onto a stretch of ice and skidded over to where Yuki had toppled. She fell on top of him in a crumpled heap. Laughing, Yuki pushed himself up and brushed away snow from her hair. Machi smiled at her man.

"Can you walk?" he asked her as he hugged her to his chest.

"Yes. Why?"

"I made a promise. It would be a shame if I had to postpone it due to your clumsiness."

"Look who's talking- you're the one that slipped first!" The girl framed Yuki's face in her hands.

"I did that on purpose. To spare you from embarrassment after you slipped."

"So you assumed I would slip?"

"No, I _knew _you would slip."

"Yuki." They were a breath's distance away and Yuki closed the gap and covered her mouth with his. When they broke apart Yuki stood up then assisted Machi.

"Let's go."

Hand in hand, they made trails and footsteps in the first snow that December.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	5. E is for Embarrassment

_Happy New Year everyone!_

_I'm glad everyone's enjoying these drabbles. Thanks for the review improvement, it's really encouraging. _

_Warning: slightly mature language in this drabble._

_Carry on!_

_

* * *

_

**E is for Embarrassment**

Face red, Yuki looked down at his toes while Machi covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. Yuki's hands bunched into fists at his sides. Could things get anymore embarrassing than _this_?

Kyo stood a safe distance away from the prince, his face flushed and his eyes narrowed. Frowning, Tohru took his arm and asked her question.

"What happened _exactly_? All I remember was you screaming and-"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Yuki blurted, his face darkening to a burnt crimson shade. "It's not like I _knew_!" A confused quiet met his words before Machi spoke.

"This was supposed to be a surprise birthday party for you Yuki kun," she explained, trying her best not burst out into a giggle fit.

"That's why all the lights were off," continued Tohru as Hatori and Shigure made their entrance. To Yuki's mortification, the rest of the zodiac family stepped out from their various hiding places.

Hatsuharu whose hiding place had been closest to the event that took place clapped Yuki on the shoulder. "I never knew Yuki. Looks like Ritsu's going to have company from now on."

"Shut up!" Yuki snapped at Haru who merely smirked.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Tohru again questioned.

"I'll tell you what freaking happened! Yuki here kissed Kyo after entering the house!" announced Hiro while he helped Kisa stand up from her crouched position.

The whole room fell silent; every eye was fixed either on Kyo or Yuki. Kyo shot a death glare at Hiro who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Tohru asked blankly as her look flew between Kyo and Yuki. "Don't joke Hiro, it was dark you might have mistaken the scene…"

"It's because it was dark that he couldn't make out the difference between me and a girl!" the cat spat suddenly while hell flared in his eyes.

"Well, I always said you lacked a _certain masculine feature_ from the day you were born, Kyo kun," Shigure reminded him with a huge grin on his face.

"To hell with you!" screeched Kyo clearly showing signs of exploding. Yuki on the other hand, quietly tried to tell everyone what had really happened.

"Machi chan texted me telling me to come home. The lights were off but I saw someone near the table. I thought it was Machi and went to greet her."

"Such a Romeo you've become Yuki," Haru remarked. "You're bold enough to kiss Kuragi chan when the lights were off? You certainly have grown."

"Shut up. It's that baka neko's fault! Who hides under a table that's in direct view of the door? What else can I expect from a baka neko?"

"Don't try to put me at fault here!" snapped Kyo. "It's not like I _wanted _to attend your party! Tohru asked me so I agreed! No one told you to become a perverted kiss stalker after entering!"

"I still…can't believe it…" Tohru said weakly.

"Oh but believe it you must my dear Tohru san!" announced an enigmatic voice. To complete what had been a messed up evening Ayame made a grand entrance.

"This is what I was trying to point out when I was in high school," he said in a dramatic voice. "The youth of today are so lost and unsure about their sexuality!"

With stony faces, Kyo and Yuki both looked daggers at the long-haired male.

"There there my dear Yuki," Ayame continued sidling up to Yuki and gripping his shoulders. "I understand your predicament, as I too, was once your age. It is quite all right to experiment but I don't think the middle of a party was-"

**BANG!**

Ayame was flat on the floor with a lump growing on his head; Yuki had just flipped him and sent him crashing to the floor.

"My poor boy is in denial!" bubbled Ayame as he sprang to his feet. "Fear not Yuki, I shall rid you of your uncertainty!"

"Um…Aya you said '_believe it you must'_. What did you mean by that?" asked Shigure. "Did you see what happened with your own eyes?"

"Did I see it? _Did I see it?_ My sweet 'Gure, not only did I see it, I also have video evidence! Behold!"

Ayame pulled out his trusted cell phone which had a small animal charm dangling merrily from it. He went to the media player and pressed play before holding it such that the screen faced everyone. All the Sohmas huddled close too observe the small screen.

It first appeared to be blank with only the vague silhouette of a person kneeling near the table. A few seconds later, a figure appeared through the doorway, walked directly up to the crouching person and wrapped their arms around them. Then slowly, the head of the new figure started to descend towards the shorter one's neck. The lights suddenly came on and the video just barely managed to show the action; Yuki pulled away suddenly as Kyo clapped a hand over the back of his neck.

"Oniisama…" hissed Yuki in utter humiliation as the whole room burst out laughing.

"Would you quit laughing? There is nothing funny about that!" screamed Kyo as he tried to snatch the cell phone away from Ayame. "Delete that now!" he demanded.

"How can I Kyon Kyon? I've yet to send it to Mine and the rest of my fans! Tata!" like lightening he bounded up the stairs.

"Damn him…" Kyo cursed, putting his hand up to his forehead.

"This wasn't my fault," Yuki repeated. "Honestly, who goes to hide under a table? That had-"

**WHAM!**

To his utter shock, Yuki found himself on the floor and looking up at Kyo's enraged face. "You damn rat! Why are you making it seem like my fault? Just forget this ever happened!" He stormed away into his room.

"Kyo chan!" Tohru cried, running after him.

"I believe you Yuki kun," Machi said, unable to conceal her smile. Yuki covered his face with his hands. He had assumed this evening couldn't get any more embarrassing than this; he had been wrong.

For the first time in his life, in front of his girlfriend, he had been knocked clean by the baka neko.

* * *

_A bit long, I think. Can three pages count as a drabble?_

_Reviews would be good ^_^_


	6. F is for Flowers

_Thank you Firework's Feelings for suggesting a word for this drabble. Carry on._

_

* * *

_

**F is for Flowers**

Graduation had arrived. Almost all the students were involved in making decorations for the occasion. Yuki sighed and sat down on his chair.

"Come on Yun-Yun. There's no time to relax. And you're the student council head!" This came from Kakeru who still hadn't gotten the hang of folding the flowers properly.

"I already finished my share. They're over-" Yuki turned to the table where he had kept them; only to find them gone.

"-Here. But I swear I just now laid them down!"

"That was the mistake you made," commented one of his classmates.

"Mistake?" Yuki looked at her. "What mistake?"

"They were all stolen by the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Did you seriously expect those girls to _not_ do something highly stupid?"

"Ah no!" Disheartened, Yuki looked sadly at the bare table. "I had made a total of 50! Now what? I cant redo that many again!"

"You should have known better. Best of luck Sohma kun." With that the girl walked out.

"Um…Yuki kun?" asked a soft voice.

Yuki turned to find Machi looking at him. "Yes Machi san?"

"Um…if Yuki kun wishes, I can give you half of my flowers. The rules were that each student had to make only 25. I had also made 50 because I was free."

"I can't do that Machi san," replied Yuki reasonably. "Those were made through your effort. It would bad on my part to accept such a favor."

"It's really not a problem Yuki kun. Please. Accept them."

She offered him a plastic bag. Uncertainly, Yuki looked at it then at her.

"Are you sure you won't regret giving me your flowers?"

"Not at all! I'm glad that they have been a help to someone else."

She smiled sweetly and Yuki felt his heart skip a beat and contagiously, a smile curved his own lips.

• ○ •

The next day, Machi found herself surprised when she saw Yuki walking up to her with a large bouquet of flowers. The yellow roses were cheerful and bright.

"These are for you," he said with a smile as colorful as the flowers.

"But…Yuki kun…why?"

"There are 50 of them," he said as he handed the bouquet to her. "Just consider it as thanks for what you did yesterday."

"But Yuki kun, I gave you only 25 flowers. How come there are 50?"

To which Yuki chuckled and said, "If my fan club finds out I gave you flowers, they'll come after you and demand half of the share. That's why. If half goes to them, then you'll be left with 25 anyway right?"

Machi simply looked at him in wonder and grinned at his logical way of thinking.

* * *

_Prince Yuki Fan Club: Give us our share of flowers! *turn demonic*_

_Me: Don't you dare lay a hand on them! Yuki gave those specially to Machi! Run Machi I shall hold off these evil beings! Run and keep the precious gift Yuki has given you! *holds out keyboard of fate*_

_*Machi runs away*_

_Me: I shall now type horrible things about you for the upcoming drabbles!_

_Fan Club: NOO! *voices fade as I delete them temporarily from the story*_

_I wasn't that pleased with this one though. I promise to do a better job on the next one._

_Reviews please? _


	7. G is for Gift

**Sorry for the delay! College has reopened so I was busy with a whole bunch of work. **

**Carry on!**

**

* * *

**

**G is for Gift**

With the arrival of Valentine's Day, the girls of the student body were suddenly swept away in fits of giggles and clouds of dreaminess. The only estrogen bearing specimen who appeared to be immune to such effects was Machi. To her, Valentine's Day was just another holiday. A clever method for shopkeepers to increase their profits by suggesting outrageously high prices for chocolates and small little trinkets.

That was before she met Yuki. After his acquaintance she suddenly found herself wondering what may happen if she actually decided to waste her money and buy a small box of chocolate. The wondering stage culminated into purchase. While walking home she had unknowingly paused in front a small sweet shop. In the show display was a small, rather cute looking box done up in a shade of pretty powder blue complete with a bow on top. On impulse she bought it. Now just what was she going to do with it?

The next day Yuki was surprised at his haul. The chocolate boxes kept on piling and piling without any intention of stopping. He had just refused another box and was halfway back to class when Machi stepped into view. Blushing as she took in the sight of him, she made her way.

"Hey Machi san," Yuki said warmly in greeting. "Can you believe these girls? I just got assaulted with boxes. I'm glad Valentine's Day comes only once a year."

"Oh…is that so Yuki kun?" Machi asked slightly disheartened. Had she spent her money for no good?

"Yeah…anyway it'll all be over in a few hours. What's that by the way? He asked gesturing towards her hands.

Machi's grip on the box tightened. If Yuki didn't want to be bothered with chocolate anymore…

"It's nothing." She said immediately. But Yuki didn't leave the matter there.

"It's a chocolate box! Who's it for?" he enquired.

Machi's face turned furiously red at the question and she lowered her face. "Well…it was supposed to be for Yuki kun…but since you said you didn't want anymore chocolate…"

Her voice trailed off. After a gap Yuki spoke.

"I…wouldn't have minded accepting another box of chocolate…if it was from Machi san…" he muttered as his face turned innocently crimson.

Machi thought the matter ended there. But she was surprised a month later. On White Day, Yuki came up to her with a small bag.

"Happy White Day," he said as he handed her the bag.

Machi couldn't hold back the foolish grin that spread on her face as she pulled out the small Mogeta plush doll.

* * *

**Eh…this wasn't that good either…Ah! My themes are becoming lame! **

***goes into writer's frenzy fit***

**Be kind while reviewing. I would really appreciate suggestions for drabble themes for the upcoming letters.**


	8. H is for Hug

**Hey readers! So sorry for being late, I had tests and the second semester at college is really coming down hard! This drabble is kind of cliché, and I'm sorry for that but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Thank you Good Luck With That for giving a suggestion for the letter H; this drabble is based on their word**

**

* * *

**

**H Is For Hug**

Yuki had never realized how the warm embrace of someone you love could make you feel like superman, or a soldier coming back from war.

His mother had never bothered showing him affection, hug or otherwise, which was why he had considered the action more of a bother than an affectionate expression, particularly since it triggered his zodiac response.

That was before he met Machi. The first time he saw her crying he had been clueless as to what he should do. This resulted in him gingerly patting her head, the way Tohru had done to him whenever he felt down. Tohru of course, was just trying to comfort him without the risk of suddenly looking down to find a small rat crumpled under her hand.

Machi's sobs had stilled but Yuki felt himself inexplicably drawn towards how frail she looked. He knuckled a tear away from her pale cheek. When his arm suddenly began to twirl itself around her, he immediately checked himself. He couldn't. He just couldn't…now or ever.

Now it had become second nature. The curse had finally lifted, and he was free. Machi was coming towards him, her heart in her eyes. In pure joy, Yuki opened out his arms and welcomed her into his embrace. Never would he find a single word to explain how this feeling was. Machi leaned up to rub her cheek against his.

A hug…something he had been deprived of for so long. He had never known how strong and sustaining it could feel. But somehow, he didn't regret not being able to hug before this.

If that had been the case, then his first hug wouldn't have been Machi's.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. I is for Innocence

_**Sorry for the gap. I was having Writer's block. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_I is for Innocence_

Yuki had always known that a majority of the female population were slightly naïve when it came to romance. But to what extent he could never guess.

He had believed Tohru to be the limit of innocence. That had been proven when Hatsuharu had dragged his class representative into the bathroom to prove his natural hair colour and Tohru had just watched the scene with a bemused expression. (^_^'')

However, he could feel his patience slipping slightly at this moment. Maybe innocence wasn't so precious after all…

Machi was next to him, her head on his shoulder. They were perfectly content and snuggled up under a blanket on his sofa. The fire in the hearth flickered merrily as they watched it. Yuki had, from quite a while now, been trying to get Machi's attention onto another track.

He had started with a kiss to her hair which had won an adoring smile from her. Next he had run his hand lightly up and down her arm. She had scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He had tried dancing his fingertips across her pretty cheeks. To which she had just wound her fingers through his and brought his hand onto her lap. He had been nuzzling her hair from a while, subtly brushing against her (much like a cat, he had realized, to his disgust) to which she had just pressed closer into him.

Sighing he felt the issue could no longer be kept aside. Firmly but gently he grasped Machi's chin between his fingers and met her eyes. A blush crept into her face but she didn't take her eyes off his.

"Machi, we've been in this position from over fifteen minutes now. Hasn't anything come to your mind?"

The blush deepened to a deep crimson.

"Ah…like what Yuki kun?" she asked embarrassedly and averting her eyes.

"Machi…you needn't be so shy. It's only me…"

Yuki lowered his mouth to kiss her. Not his normal kiss. It was much deeper and heady. His lips were soft, parted slightly and Machi felt her skin beginning to burn. Yuki nibbled her lip and then generously brushed his mouth over hers.

Machi's hands tightened on his shirt. When they broke apart, Yuki brought up a hand to his forehead that wasn't quite steady.

"Something like that," he said when he had managed to form proper words.

"Ah…Yuki kun? I was thinking…of it….but I didn't think you would like it…" Machi replied now looking positively like a tomato.

Yuki stared incredulously at her. Perhaps females weren't so innocent after all.

* * *

_**Hmmm…I didn't like this one that much either…go easy on me?**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
